Loving Calliope
by dr.robbinstorres
Summary: ***Temporarily on Hold*** Callie Torres, the daughter of Senator Lucia Torres is sent to an all girls Catholic School after causing trouble with the law. She catches the eye of one young poetry teacher, Ms. Arizona Robbins. Will Arizona risk everything she has to be with Callie?
1. Fresh Start

Loving Calliope, Chapter 1

Pairing: Eventual Callie/ Arizona AU

Summary: Callie Torres, the daughter of Senator Lucia Torres is sent to an all girls Catholic School after causing trouble with the law. She catches the eye of one young poetry teacher, Ms. Arizona Robbins. Will Arizona risk everything she has to be with Callie?

A/N: Okay, so I know that I haven't updated my other story, Strength: The Story of True Love in a while but I started this today and I'm really into it. Let me know what you think. First chapter is boring, but I promise this story will be worth it.

* * *

><p>Calliope Torres sat in the back seat of the limousine looking out the slightly opened window.<p>

Her mother, Senator Lucia Torres sat beside her, on her cell phone with her assistant.

In her mothers lap was an article from the Seattle Times titled "Senator's daughter causes trouble again."

Callie looked over at the article and sighed, her thoughts drifting back to when things were normal- when her mother wasn't a famous Senator and her father was home- when partying wasn't a crime and anything she did was under the spotlight of the public- when any mistake she made didn't jeopardize her mother's career.

She closed the window and twisted the Buddha prayer beads in her hand.

The limo slowed down pulled up to a Catholic School, St. Mary's.

* * *

><p>"My cigarette burns like a flame, my lungs will never be the same. I puff and I puff, I can't get enough. Oh well, I'll get cancer just the same." Allison Wilder said with a smirk and sat back down in her seat.<p>

"Very nice Allison, but remember, the beauty of poetry is in the details. Next time you might want to be more specific about which brand you smoke." Ms. Arizona Robbins said.

The class snickered.

* * *

><p>Senator Torres walked out of the school and to her daughter waiting outside with her bags.<p>

"Someone will be out shortly to get you." She said putting on her sun glasses.

Callie looked at her, and took another puff from her cigarette.

Her mother climbed into the back of the limousine.

Some goodbye that was.

Callie watched as it drove away.

* * *

><p>"Who would like to go next?" Ms. Robbins asked the class. "Rebecca, how about you?"<p>

The class turned to face her.

Her eyes went wide and she just sat there.

"What's the matter, are you deaf?" Some girl yelled.

The class laughed.

Allison snatched the paper off her desk.

"A single blade, cold, alone, misunderstood, causing fear to move through my soul like wind-" Allison began to say until the paper was wripped from her hands.

"See me after class." Ms. Robbins said standing in front of Allison's desk.

She walked to Rebbeca's desk and handed her the paper back.

"That was very nice Rebecca." She said with a smile.

"Yeah- nice enough to make you want to kill yourself." Allison said.

"Allison." Ms. Robbins said just as the bell rang for class to end.

* * *

><p>Callie sat on the front step of the school as the girls walked by.<p>

"Hey." A girl said walking up to Callie.

"Hi." Callie said with a smile.

"You're the new girl right?" She asked.

"Yeah." Callie said, taking another drag from her cigarrete.

"I'm Christine Edwards." The girl said extending her hand to Callie.

"Callie Torres." Callie said shaking her hand.

"Oh my God, your Senator Torres's daughter. That is so cool. Your mom is SUCH an inspirtation- I'm totally going into politics." Christine said, waving away the smoke that was coming from Callie's cigarete.

"Who are you?" Allison asked bluntly, walking up to the two brunettes.

"Only the daughter of Senator Torres." Christine said.

"Whose that?" Allison asked.

"Hello, her mom could be like our first female president!" Christine said.

"I doubt that." Callie said, blowing smoke from her mouth.

"You in a band?" Allison asked, looking down at the guitar case sitting on the steps.

"Was." Callie said.

"Cool." Allison said.

"Allison's dad is the drummer for the Blackjacks- was, now he's in rehab." Christine said.

"DUDE." Allison said nudging Christine.

"What?" Christine said turning too Allison.

"You better not let them catch you smoking." Allison said.

Callie put the cigarrete out on the step.

They looked up to see Ms. Robbins coming.

"Later." Allison said.

"Bye." Christine said.

"Bye." Callie said.

* * *

><p>Callie and Ms. Robbins walked down the hall.<p>

Ms. Robbins was about 5' 6'', skinny, with curly blond hair pulled tight into a bun with a few lingering pieces that hung at her face.

She wore a pair of black dress pants, a white button down shirt and a black blazer.

"This is our administrative hall. Dinning hall and offices are here, senior dorm rooms are upstairs, and your classes are up the hill at the other building.

The two stopped at a door with a cross on it.

"You might want to hides those under your shirt." Ms. Robbins said, gesturing to the Buddha prayer beads around her neck and various necklaces. "And the nose ring, you might want to take that out."

Callie rolled her eyes.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Ms. Robbins said knocking on the door.

"It's open." A faint voice behind the door called out.

Ms. Robbins opened it.

"Good luck." She said as Callie was walking in.

Callie smiled at her and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Changed into a white button down shirt, a blue sweater and a blue plaid skirt, Callie sat alone at a table in the dinning hall.<p>

She looked around as everyone stood as Mother Immaculata walked in.

She stood.

"Bless us Oh Lord, and these thy gifts, which we are about to reveive, from thy bounty, through Christ, Our Lord. Amen." Mother Immaculata said, taking her seat.

Callie sat down and looked at her tray.

When she looked up a girl was walking towards her table.

"I hear your in dorm 5." The girl said sitting down.

"Yupp." Callie said with a smile.

"Me too. You're lucky, the sisters don't let us do anything, but Ms. Robbins lets us order pizza sometimes and stay up late on the weekends." The girl says. "I'm Rebecca by the way.

"Sounds great. I'm Callie, nice to meet you." Callie said.

Allison walked up to the table and starred at Rebecca.

Rebecca looked down and pushed her seat back and walked away.

"Where did you put your Chem notes?" Christine said walking up the table sitting down in the seat Rebecca had gotten up from.

"Why you wigging out?" Allison asked.

"I'm wigging out because I don't want to fail again." Christine said.

"It's her second year as a senior." Allison said too Callie.

"Just announce it to the whole word Al." Christine said.

"I'm sorry, but it is." Al said, picking a fry off Callie's plate and popping it in her mouth.

* * *

><p>Callie stood outside the dorm smoking.<p>

"I heard she put a girl in the hospital." One girl said to another girl as they walked by.

"I heard she was a meth addict." Another said.

Neither were true.

Callie dropped the cigarette on the ground and stomped on it with her boots and walked back into the building.

This school did not seem like it would be any fun.

She passed Ms. Robbins on her way up the stairs.

She smiled at her and turned around to watch her as she walked down the stairs.

Okay, maybe just a little fun.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter will be up tonight. Read and Review!


	2. Intrigued

Loving Calliope, Chapter 2

A/N: For those who have reviewed, thank you. Yes this story is based off of the movie Loving Annabelle. I had no intentions of trying to pass it off as my own, or any of that nonsense. I promise you it will be different from the movie, that ending killed me. The first few chapters will be based off the movie, but then it will change. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this.

I do not own Grey's Anatomy, all rights go to the oh so wonderful Shonda and Loving Annabelle was written and directed by the amazing Katherine Brooks.

It's a really wonderful movie. The connection that Simone and Annabelle have is amazing. If you have't seen it, I suggest watching it after you read my story.

Thanks again, Sarah.

* * *

><p>Callie walked into the dorm room she now shared with Christine, Allison and Rebecca.<p>

Christine was laying on the bed reading, Allison was painting and Rebecca was on the floor by a covered cage.

"Hey Prissy." Rebecca whispered, removing the blanket.

"What's in the cage?" Callie asked.

"It's a porcupine, her names Prissy. I found her in the woods, I think her mother died." Rebecca said putting on a pair of oven mitts.

"Careful Callie, that thing has wicked gas." Allison snickered.

"She doesn't have gas." Rebecca said looking down. "No one else knows about her besides us. Ms. Robbins is letting me keep her."

"Cause she has no other friends." Allison said laughing.

Callie glared at Allison.

"Whatever." Allison said, blowing off the looks Callie was sending her way.

Callie picked up her sketch book and headed out of the room.

She was walking down the sidewalk outside when she spotted Ms. Robbins sitting on a bench.

She looked breathtakingly gorgeous, the moon was shinning on her face.

What Callie didn't see were the tears silently streaming down Ms. Robbins face.

Callie found a seat on the wet ground wear she couldn't be seen and pulled her sketch book out from her bag.

She began sketching Ms. Robbins.

* * *

><p>"My respiration, my inspiration, the beating of my heart. The passing of blood and air through my lungs. A few light kisses, a few embraces, the reaching around of arms. The song of me rising from bed and meeting the sun." Ms. Robbins said, closing the book and leaning against the desk. "Now, we've already spent a lot of time talking about <em>Song of Myself from a stylistic perspective, but what about content?"<em>

"Wasn't Walt Whitman gay?" Allison asked.

"Yes." Ms. Robbins said.

"So he's writing this about another man?" Allison asked.

"Perhaps." Ms. Robbins said.

The class snickered.

"Let's take a closer look at the opening lines. What does he mean when he writes, 'I celebrate myself. For every atom belonging to me, belongs to you?'" Ms. Robbins asked.

No one answers.

"Stephanie?" She calls upon.

"We're all connected?" Stephanie questions.

She nods at the answer and smiles. "Anyone else?"

Callie raises her hand.

"Calliope." Ms. Robbins said.

"Because through love, we feel the intensity of our connection to everything and everyone. And at the core we're all the same. We're all one." Callie said.

Ms. Robbins smiled.

"Very good." She said towards Callie.

"So I'm the same as Rebecca? Hah, I don't think so." Allison laughed turning towards Callie.

"Why don't you expand your mind?" Rebecca said quietly from the back of the room.

"Why don't you stop cutting yourself?" Allison said.

"Out of my class." Ms. Robbins said, pointing towards the door.

Allison smirked and gathered her things and left, slamming the door as she walked out.

"Everyone open your books to page 46, let's take another look at the beginning." Ms. Robbins says making her way down the isle to the back of the room.

She stopped at Rebecca's desk and bent down to her eye level.

"You okay?" She asked the young girl.

Rebecca nodded.

"Okay." Ms. Robbins said standing up straight, placing a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Callie laid on her bed and looked at the picture in her sketch book she drew of Ms. Robbins.<p>

"Hey Cal-" Allison said walking into the room.

Callie quickly shut the sketchbook.

Allison raised her eyebrow.

"Were going swimming, want to come?" Allison said. "Or- if your too busy- you know, doing whatever it is your doing…"

"Yeah, I'm kind of busy, go ahead." Callie said, waiting for Allison to leave before she opened it back up.

She couldn't help but admire how beautiful Ms. Robbins was.

* * *

><p>Ms. Robbins walks up and down the isles reading from her poetry book.<p>

Callie watches closes and she walks past her, leaning over to get a better view.

"Now you feel how nothing clings to you. Your vast shell reaches into endless space, and there the rich thick fluids rise and flow, illuminated in your infinite peace. A billion stars go spinning through the night, blazing high above your head. But in you, is the presence that will be, when all the stars are dead. When Rilke says, 'Your vast shell reaches into endless space, and there the rich thick fluids rise and flow..' what was he talking about?" Ms. Robbins asks.

Callie looked around.

"I think he was talking about sex." She said.

"What would make you think that?" Ms. Robbins asked.

"'Your vast shell reaches into endless space' sounds like a metaphor for your bodies orgasms." Callie said.

The class laughed.

"And 'endless space' could represent the infinite possibilities that open up for you when you climax. And 'thick fluids' well, that's kind of obvious. I think Rilke is implying that sex and love can merge together." Callie said.

"Epically good sex." She said, looking up and down at Ms. Robbins, biting her pen.

The bell rang.

"Calliope, I'd like to speak with you." Ms. Robbins says, removing her glasses.

Callie gathered her stuff and walked up to Ms. Robbins who was leaning on the front of her desk.

"Look, I respect my students and I encourage you all to have your own opinions-" Ms. Robbins said.

"But-" Callie intervened.

"But, I can't help thinking you're trying to get a rise out of me." Ms. Robbins said.

"And why would I want to do that?" Callie asked.

"Perhaps to get attention." Ms. Robbins said.

"Or perhaps I'm intrigued." Callie smirked.

"Intrigued by what?" Ms. Robbins asked.

"By you." Callie said.

"I'd appreciate if you'd be more appropriate with your comments in my class." Ms. Robbins said.

Callie smirked and walked out.

Ms. Robbins was in for a hard time with her.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks again for reading, sorry its short. The 2nd poem is called "Buddha in Glory" by Rainer Marie Rilke.


End file.
